katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/98 7
W jaskini demonów Kula spał sobie...... ......w ruinach .....mając do tego wbity sztylet w brzuch przez Wenus. Minęło trochę dni od walki KRM z Kracjuszem. A Kula żył i miał się dobrze. A przynajmniej na czas teraźniejszy. Kula spał. Kryształ pękł a z niego wyszedł Rider. Rider zobaczył śpiącego Kule z sztyletem w brzuchu. Rider podszedł do niego. Plunął mu jadem w twarz. Kula natychmiastowo się obudził. Kula: Co się...(─ᗝ─) Kula: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula zauważył że jego jaskinia jest zniszczona. Kula spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę. Kula: Co do? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Jego ręka była większa, miała czarny kolor skóry, 4 palce i Bismutha na środku dłoni. Kula: AAAAAAAA!! (>ᗝ<) Kula: CO SIĘ DZIEJE?! CO?! CZEMU?! GDZIE BISMUTH?! DLACZEGO MOJA RĘKA WYGLĄDA JAK SPALONY HOT-DOG?! GDZIE JEST GIMBI?! (>ᗝ<) Kula: A no właśnie....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: GIMBI!! GDZIE JESTEŚ?! (>ᗝ<) Kula usłyszał coś dziwnego i wyszedł z zburzonej jaskini. . Gimbi jadł sobie chipsy majonezowe przy ognisku. Kula: Gimbi! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kula podszedł do Gimbiego. Kula: Jak dobrze że jesteś! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Co tu się stało?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Jak to dobrze że jestem? Przecież nic złego się ze mną nie działo! (^ᗜ^) Wcinam chipsy, a okruchy na samym końcu są najlepsze! (^ᗜ^) Gimbi: A! I fajnie ci Bismuth wyrósł na ręce! (^ᗜ^) Kula spojrzał z przerażeniem na rękę. Kula: TO JEST BISMUTHEM?! (⍜_⍜) Kula: Chociaż szczerze mogło wyglądać to lepiej...(─ᗝ─) Kula zauważył koło Gimbiego.. ..Księgę. Kula: Czy ona nie była pusta? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Nie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Kula: Jak? (ò_ó) Gimbi: Tamta księga była fałszywką znalezioną przez KRM. A jest ta prawdziwa. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Kula: Ahaaaaa. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kula: A po co była ta fałszywka? Nie prosiłem oto żebyś ją zrobił. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Przecież ty ją zrobiłeś -_- Kula: Em......nie? -_- Gimbi: Chwila....( ﾟ ³ ﾟ) Gimbi odłożył chipsy i spojrzał na Kulę. Gimbi: Z KIM mam teraz do czynienia? (óᗜò) Kula: Yyyyy......ze mną? (óᗜò) Gimbi: (óᗜò) Gimbi: Dobra! Zapomnij! Nic takiego nie mówiłem! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi podniósł paczkę i zaczął szmerać nią po wszystkich stronach palcami. Kula: Co robisz? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Szukam zdrapki. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: (ó_ò) Kula: Powodzenia! (^ᗜ^) Kula odszedł a Gimbi szukał zdrapki. ................ Oponeczek oglądał w telewizji jak Liwia i Marika się biją. Oponeczek: Hahahahahaha! :'D W pokoju leżał tron a na nim siedział Gimbi. Gimbi całował słoik z majonezem. Do Księgi podszedł Kula. Kula otworzył Księgę na str.3 Rozdziału Trójkąta. Głos Janusza: NADSZEDŁ CZAS Kula: (odwrócone szepty) UNABA SZAZARE UNAJ NARE. Wszędzie łaziła ucięta ręka Oponeczka. Dookoła leciały spalone strony z Księgi, Gimbi: Hehe :D Do Gimbiego podeszła prawdziwa Adelajda. Adelajda: Niezła próba PRZYJACIELU. Ale i tak nie wygrasz :) Uśmiech Gimbiego znikł. Kula: (szepcze). Kula skończył szeptać. Cień Kuli zmienił się w cień Kracjusza. Gimbi przestraszony zszedł z tronu i uciekł. Cień Kracjusza dogonił Gimbiego. Gimbi: AAAAAAAAA!!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Godzina 23:34 Gimbi opróżnił już 100 paczek i dalej nie znalazł zdrapki. Przyszedł Kula. Gimbi: A ty młody nie śpisz? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: Gimbi, muszę się ciebie o coś zapytać. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Nom. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: Miałem bardzo dziwny sen.......widziałem w nim ciebie, Oponeczka, jakiś telewizor, Marike, Adelajdę, jakąś blondynkę i do tego jeszcze jakiego trójkąta... .....który cie zabił czy coś? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi zamarł z przerażenia. Gimbi: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Widziałeś tam trójkąta? (⍜_⍜) Kula: Tak znaczy.......miał na górze cylinder, miał kończyny i coś tam jeszcze. Nie wiem jak wyglądał bo to tylko był cień. (òᗝó) Gimbi: Jak to mawiają, sen proroczy jest omenem którego lekceważyć nie można. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi odłożył paczkę i przybliżył się BARDZO blisko twarzy Kuli. .................... Gimbi: PATRYKU? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kula: NO? (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: Czy mógłbyś wrzucić Księgę do tego ogniska? (òᗝó) Kula: Nie ma problemu, tylko czemu? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Widzisz młody......pewne zło czyha na nas a my nie jesteśmy jeszcze przygotowani na najgorsze...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: No dobra..........ale zapytam się jeszcze Bismutha czy mogę to zrobić. (^ᗜ^) Kula przyłożył dłoń do ucha. Kula: Ekm........czy mogę spalić księgę wszystkich mocy? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Kula: (⍜_⍜) Bismuth nie odpowiadał. Kula potrząsnął ręką i powtórzył to samo. Kula: Czy mogę spalić księgę wszystkich mocy? (òᗝó) Bismuth: ...................................... Kula: Co jest z tym kryształem? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Gimbi: Widocznie magia zanika, więc połówki Katarazora przestają działać. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: CO?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) MAGIA ZANIKA?! Gimbi: Moce zanikają a nie magia. -_- Kula: TO I TAK NIE DOBRZE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) '''Yunko: Twój tata byłby naprawdę z ciebie dumny. To nie tak, że na ciebie surowo naciskał bo chciał dla ciebie jak najgorzej..............on cie bardzo kocha! (óᗜò)''' Kula: (⍜_⍜) '''Kula: Czemu się martwicie o grubego nic nie wartego durnia który tylko cały czas przegrywa?! (╥_╥)''' Kula: (ó_ò) '''Kula: ..........Ja naprawdę chce udowodnić że jestem do czegoś wart. (╥_╥)''' Yunko''': Więc pokaż swojemu tacie, że potrafisz (óᗜò)''' Kula pomyślał nad sobą. Kula: ............... ...................... Kula: Gimbi.... Gimbi: Nom? (òᗝó) . Kula: Ja już nie chce władzy nad całą egzystencją...(òᗝó) Gimbi: Czemu? (òᗝó) Kula: Ojciec się pewnie o mnie martwi. Wszyscy się o mnie martwią! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Gimbi: No dobra, ale spal tą księgę. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kula: Zgadza się! Przecież od zawsze byłem dobry! (óᗜò) Gimbi: Spal księgę. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kula: Pokaże mojemu ojcu że to JA jestem zwycięzcą! (^ᗜ^) Gimbi: SPAL KSIĘGĘ DO CHOLERY! (ʘᗝʘ) Kula: Dobra, dobra! Nie strasz mnie tak. -_- Kula wziął księgę i przygotował się do wrzucenia. Nagle Kula się potknął. Księga przewróciła się na losowej stronie. Kula: Szlag -_- Kula popatrzył się na księgę. Kula: ? -_- Kula: (⍜_⍜) "ROZDZIAŁ KÓŁKA. STR.14." SAZMINI. "Ten lek mógłby umywać się do boskiej mocy światła lecz to tylko 5 procent z tego co udało się z setki uzyskać. Oprócz o słabszej mocy, Sazmini w przeciwieństwie do mocy światła, nie oczyszcza zła całkowicie a jedynie je usypia. Mam nadzieje, że ta informacja będzie dla was ważna bo Księga niezależnie od sytuacji jest bardzo ważna! I dlatego.........NIGDY NIE NALEŻY JEJ NISZCZYĆ!" Kula: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi: No młody, wrzucaj! (óᗜò) Kula: Gimbi? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Gimbi: Tak, młody? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Kula: Sorki że zapytam jeszcze raz ale dlaczego chcesz spalić Księgę? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Gimbi: Żeby zło je nie dopadło, prawda? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Kula: Aha.....(ꗞᗝꗞ) Kula podniósł dwie puste paczki chipsów Gimbiego. Gimbi: Co robisz? (óᗝò) Kula: Zauważyłem Gimbi, że w jednej paczce zapomniałeś wypróżnić okruchy. Przecież to one są najlepsze prawda? -_- Gimbi: Zgadza się! Ale ze mnie gapa! (^ᗜ^) Kula: Jednak druga paczka jest wypróżniona całkowicie. -_- Gimbi: (^_^) Gimbi: I co z tego? -_- Kula: Z tego, że drugą paczkę kupiłem ci 5 dni temu a tą jadłeś dzisiaj. -_- Gimbi: Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, młody. -_- Możesz spalić już księgę? (^ᗜ^) Kula: NIE -_- Gimbi: Nie? (^ᗜ^) Kula: -_- Gimbi podniósł kamyk. Kula: ? Gimbi: Spoko. (ʘᗝʘ) Gimbi rzucił kamykiem w księgę. . Księga wleciała do ognia. Doszło do wybuchu a Kula wyleciał. Kula zemdlał. Księga się paliła. Gimbi: (ꗞᗜꗞ) Gimbi zemdlał. Jaskrawy dym przeszedł do Kuli. Bismuth się zaświecił. A Kula wstał i podszedł do Gimbiego. Gimbi się obudził i zaczął lewitować. Gimbi: No Kracjuszu, muszę powiedzieć ci dobra robota! Chyba masz to czego chciałeś! -_- Kula (Kracjusz): Ja TEGO nie chciałem, to tylko punkt w planie. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kula (Kracjusz): Ale teraz kiedy wreszcie znikniesz, ja będę mógł zrobić to co chciałem zrobić od dawna (ꗞᗜꗞ) Podczas gdy Kracjusz mówił, Gimbi podniósł jedną z paczek. Kula (Kracjusz): Chciałbym jeszcze poczytać coś z księgi ale.......(ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula (Kracjusz): TIK TAK, GIMBI (ʘᗜʘ) Ksiega powoli znikała. Gimbi też. Gimbi: A jeśli powiem ci Kracjuszu........ Gimbi: Twój plan to nie przejęcie całej egzystencji? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Gimbi: Aha i lepiej nim się obejrzysz będziesz mruczał...(ᴗᗜᴗ) Gimbi znalazł zdrapkę. Gimbi: Ej, znalazłem! (^ᗜ^) Z oczu Gimbiego wyleciały łzy. Gimbi zniknął z księga... Jaskrawy dym przeniósł się do Bismutha. Kula wrócił do normalności. Kula zauważył że Księga zniknęła. Kula: O NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Bismuth się zaświecił. Bismuth: (^%*%&*$%^&%^&*(*&^%^&$ Kula: A ty gdzie się podziewałeś, co?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Bismuth: &*%*&%*&^%^^^^^&^&' Kula: Chwila, więc spalenie Księgi było dobre? (⍜_⍜) Bismuth: &*^%^&*%&^%&^%&%& Kula: Oh. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kula zagwizdnął. Rider przyszedł. Kula wsiadł na Ridera. Kula: Musimy ostrzec Sobka! (òᗝó) Kula wyruszył. Północ się już zbliżała..... CDN